


Blindsided

by stillalosturl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, at least somewhat enemies and somewhat friends i guess????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillalosturl/pseuds/stillalosturl
Summary: “Kiss me.” Lucifer whispers.“What!?” Kurapika’s eyes widened, “What the fuck—”“If he thinks you’re already with someone and obviously sleeping with them, he’ll back off. He’s pretentious, he’ll think you’re damaged goods.” Lucifer whispers, “Kiss me. Now”“Oh, fuck you, Lucifer.” Kurapika mutters before pulling Lucifer by his shirt in a harsh kiss.In which 5 Times Kurapika was forced to be near Chrollo (and one time he wasnt)
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 251





	Blindsided

**1**

“I swear to god you better have a plan for this,” Kurapika hisses as he shoots from behind a column, “Why are you even here? This doesn’t have anything to do with you, Lucifer!”

Another gunshot was heard, then footsteps and an alarm. Large hands grab his arm then next thing he knew he is being carried bridal-style by the man in question, his protests die in his mouth by the smell of gunpowder and more shots were heard.

“I don’t think you’ll be suited for running.” Lucifer shrugs, “As for your question, I just happened to be by the café across the road, then I saw a beautiful woman in a tight skirt and high heels enter the building”

Lucifer had the audacity to grin as he runs with Kurapika in his arms. The blond had no choice but to wrap an arm around the man’s neck for support to keep shooting his gun if he wants to make it out alive with both their heads intact.

“What’s your mission here, anyway?” Lucifer asks after being sure they’re in a safe distance.

“Needed to infiltrate their intelligence team,” Kurapika mutters, “How did you even recognize me, no wait, don’t bother—”

“Your disguises are 100% full-proof, but I can never mistake you for someone else,” Lucifer answers in a low whisper, “I can never forget the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on”.

Kurapika feels himself shudder with the intensity of his gaze on him. He hopes Lucifer won’t be much of his flirty self now because dealing with him and coming up with a last-minute plan is a headache he doesn’t want to deal with right now.

**2**

“So, dance and mingle a bit, charm the daughter for information regarding her father, isn’t that right Ms. Senritsu?” Kurapika asks, finishing his mascara as he stares at his own reflection at the mirror.

“Yes, I believe so, Kurapika,” Melody answers softly, “I believe the agency decided for you to have a date just in case of another mishap. There’s a rumored leak in the agency and I think Ms. Yorkshire would send agents in pairs for the meantime.”

“Is that so?” Kurapika hums, “Is that the possible reason why my last mission went for a wrong turn?”

“That was their guess, even Ms. Bisky and Ms. Palm’s mission went disarray, as well has Hanzo’s. There’s no pattern of sorts, however the worst that has happened is that we’ve lost contact with Ponzu. Pokkle was sent to her rescue, but we still haven’t heard of him since.” Melody explains, voice barely above a whisper, “As for your assignment, your supposed date will be seeing you there at the gala”

“Who will it be?” Kurapika prayed it is not Illumi, he really gives him the creeps. As for the rest in his department, he can only tolerate so few.

“They didn’t say who, but they did say you’ll know.” Kurapika shrugs with the response and finishes his makeup.

It didn’t take long for Kurapika to arrive at the gala. His hair flowing down to his back thanks to extensions while a deep mulberry sleeveless evening gown hugged his body, despite the high neckline, his back was completely exposed: making the chill of the night’s presence known. The left slit reaches up his mid-thigh exposing his leg yet covering enough for a small gun on the other leg. He scans the room in search for his supposed partner for the assignment, only to feel hands on the small of his back.

“I believe you are my date tonight, Kurapika?” warm breath, deep voice, and Kurapika knew in an instant—

“Why does it have to be you, Lucifer?” Kurapika gave turned to give him an exasperated look, only for him to swallow his own voice.

Lucifer was dressed to the nines, the suit showing every expanse of muscle in a way that would make you want to see more. Instead of the usual gelled back style he wore, his midnight hair was in a tousled mess and Kurapika feels the need touch it, is it as soft as it looks? Surely, a man such as him couldn’t have such beautiful hair after all the abuse of gel and other constricting hair products.

“Do you like what you see?” Lucifer gives him a playful smile, taking his hand into his, “maybe a dance would be quite fitting, no? After all, I want to show the whole crowd the most beautiful person in this gala is you. No one else but you.”

Kurapika feels the heat spread through his body and he knows it’s going to be a long night.

**3**

Kurapika wasn’t particularly fond of the situation he was in, his tongue clicking in distaste as he looks at the man in front him. In front of his boss. In their office. Lucifer doesn’t even work here. Heck, establishing an art gallery is a far too different line of work. He closes the door behind him as he stands a good distance away from the other man and faces his superior without sparing the other a glance.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Yorkshire” he greets.

“Kurapika, I believe you are familiar with Mr. Lucilfer here, yes?” She asks, tone filled an edge Kurapika knows that he needs to behave.

With gritted teeth he answers, “An acquaintance of sorts”

Lucifer had the audacity to look aghast, “Why, Kurapika, I thought we were already becoming friends?” he gives him pout, the foreign look makes him look like a dejected puppy.

“Ms. Yorkshire, is there something you need of me?” He ignores the taller male, only for the other man to be more dejected.

“With Melody’s report, I believe both of you made a great team in your previous assignment with the Nostrad’s capture. I’ll be giving both of you this assignment regarding the Chimera Case.” Ms. Yorkshire pushes forward a thick folder towards their direction, in which Kurapika picked and began reading, “the case was previously handled by Ponzu then Pokkle as an attempt for rescue, however, we seemed to have lost contact with our two agents for about a month now and the others before them which is alarming.”

“Will this simply be a rescue mission or are we to continue where they have left off about the case?” Lucifer’s demeanor changed with that of professionalism, “I believe they’ll be having a grand gala in three weeks; we can infiltrate from there.”

“Whatever you both think is best for this situation, I will trust your judgement. However, once your cover has been compromised, you are to return immediately. Your lives are not disposable.” Ms. Yorkshire answers coolly, lips pressed in a thin line, “That would be all. You are both dismissed.”

Once out of the office, Kurapika finally gives a deep sigh. He was resigned to his fate. Whatever he has done in the past must be so horrible that all the gods above must be punishing him for his sins. He spares Lucifer a glance, seeing the man look at him with childish curiosity that it looked almost cute. Wait, _what_?

“I don’t know what’s honestly going on because you don’t even work here but if my superior this is for the best then so be it.” Kurapika said with finality as he turns on his heel, “You can wait for me after I finish my work, we can go to my apartment to discuss.”

He didn’t see the smile that could light up the city.

**4**

Kurapika was having his rare days off. All he wanted to do was get a new book and head to the café to buy some decent caffeine to drink while reading his book. But life was never fair to him. He feels eyes boring through his back and he knew that stare well enough. That one time he allowed himself to be set up on a date, it had to be with some creep who he has no idea how to actually completely get rid-off.

Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou can rot in a ditch.

He needs to think of an escape route fast. But how? He couldn’t risk going home unless he wants this creep at his doorstep. He quickly sits on a table with a single occupant and whispers, “Can you pretend to be with me for a bit, I just need to get rid of this guy and—”

“Oh, Kurapika, you finally arrived for our date, did you order already?”

Oh no, of all people. Why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be Chrollo Lucifer? Beggars can’t be choosers when said beggar has a creepy stalker.

“Yeah, I did. Sorry for the wait, love. I got side-tracked at the bookstore.” Kurapika flashes him a cheery smile, god he should consider acting if he ever wants a career change.

Kurapika looks at a stunned Lucifer, the other man’s eyes blinking owlishly with the tips of his ears red and faintest shade of pink on his cheeks. Oh, Kurapika could get used to this. Lucifer stunned and utterly speechless? He was about to open his mouth to speak only for his name to be called. Ah, his order was ready.

Lucifer gives out a cough, “I’ll get it for you,”

Lucifer stands and heads to the counter while Kurapika finds himself smiling at the flustered man. Who knew such endearment would render the man into an embarrassed teenager? He waits for Lucifer to return with his drink and they make their way out. Kurapika takes the other’s hand and intertwines their fingers and he felt Lucifer tensed up momentarily but relaxes immediately.

“So, this guy..?” Lucifer trails off.

“One time I let someone set me up on a blind date, turns out the person was a creep and had a fascination with people who look like—he said, and I quote—a beautiful porcelain doll that could easily break. Now I can’t get rid of him whenever we’re in the same vicinity. Reason why I left Lukso and Whale Island then decided to pursue a career here in York New after I graduated,” Kurapika answers coolly, “He’s still trailing behind us.”

“What’s his name?”

“Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou”

“ _Ah_ ”

“You know him?” Kurapika asks, brows raised with Lucifer’s resigned tone.

“Of sorts,” He answers vaguely, “Do you trust me?”

Kurapika gives him _a look_.

“Do you trust me in getting rid of him?” Lucifer rephrases.

Kurapika ponders, “I guess, what do you have in mind? I’m planning to go home before it gets late and I don’t want him near my apartment”

Lucifer leans close, his lips brushing against Kurapika’s ears and he couldn’t help but shudder, “Follow my lead.”

Lucifer pulls away flashing a mischievous smile then immediately starts dragging Kurapika across the city. The blonde finds himself having a hard time catching up with Lucifer’s pace and he feels the other man follow. What was Lucifer planning? This area of the city hardly has people especially by this hour! He finds himself being shoved in an alleyway and feels the taller man’s body pressed against his.

“Kiss me.” Lucifer whispers.

“What!?” Kurapika’s eyes widened, “What the fuck—”

“If he thinks you’re already with someone and obviously sleeping with them, he’ll back off. He’s pretentious, he’ll think you’re damaged goods.” Lucifer whispers, “Kiss me. Now”

“Oh, fuck you, Lucifer.” Kurapika mutters before pulling Lucifer by his shirt in a harsh kiss.

Boy, was he in for a treat. Lucifer’s lips were warm and soft, and he definitely knows what he’s doing with his mouth. Kurapika was never kissed liked this. Like he was being devoured alive and he kisses back with much fervor. Lucifer moans in the kiss and god that went straight down his body. Lucifer’s mouth finds its way on his neck, large hands resting on his waist and the small of his back to pull him closer. Lucifer’s knees pressed up between his thighs

“L-Lucifer,” Kurapika moans lowly.

“My name, Kurapika,” Chrollo sucks on his neck.

“C-Chrollo,” Kurapika moans, arching his body towards the man as his own hands find themselves on dark locks and he pulls and the sound that comes out of Chrollo’s mouth sounds downright sinful. Feeling a little bold he grinds against Chrollo’s knee, “Please, Chrollo—”

“Kurapika,” Chrollo moans dangerously low, he takes his mouth again only be interrupted by someone’s presence, “Oh, Tser, fancy seeing you here.”

Kurapika looks at where Chrollo’s attention was and he sees Tserriednich in flesh whose face was burning red from anger. He smirks, Chrollo’s plan actually worked at pissing the man off. He already did a lot of bad decisions tonight so what’s adding one more? He leans towards Chrollo’s neck and bites, making Chrollo shudder as he tries to keep his cool, Kurapika sucks and he knows he’s going to leave a mark.

“D-Do you need something, Tser?” Chrollo’s voice was barely stable, “I-I’m preoccupied at the moment.”

Tserriednich narrow’s his eyes at the man before glaring at Kurapika then leaves. Now alone once again, Kurapika pulls away from Chrollo and he sees the hunger in his eyes. Oh, how he wants to be devoured right then and there but the rational part of his mind starts to function and oh god he was making out with Chrollo.

“Off, now” Kurapika pushes him away and Chrollo backs away.

Kurapika then takes a good look at him: Chrollo’s hair was a mess, lips swollen and red and a purple hue on his neck. God this image of Chrollo with lust-filled eyes, breathless will haunt his dreams and keep his nights warm. They silently fix themselves up, no trace of whatever happened on them. It was Chrollo who broke the tense silence.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home, Kurapika,” he says with utmost concern and sincerity and Kurapika couldn’t help but accept the offer.

Little did he know, another pair of eyes was watching him.

**5**

“You know, if you just tell us what we want you can go without a hitch, we’re nice enough to spare you,” the eerily creepy tone whispered against his ear.

Kurapika keeps his body ram rod straight, refusing to show any sign of discomfort or weakness despite the bindings on his limbs and the cover on his eyes. Who are they even after? Kurapika has a small circle of friends outside his job. Leorio and his (almost) adoptive child Gon, well— not really adopted but with how much time the boy spends time with Leorio and the uncanny resembles almost makes him think they’re related, and Gon’s classmate Killua (who acts and thinks far too mature for his age). In work, he keeps everyone an acquaintance at most.

“I don’t even know who the fuck you are looking for,” Kurapika mutters under his breath, “You assholes probably mistook me for someone else.”

“Such a lovely way with words, but I’m afraid that’s not the answer we’re looking for”

Kurapika feels a sharp pain on his jaw, followed by another on his stomach that was enough to make him cough up blood. He feels cool metal against his neck and finds himself being lifted to make him tip on his toes. The bindings on his hands were painful and he highly doubts he can escape unscathed.

“Can I leave you here with him without returning to a corpse?” a voice devoid of emotion, familiar.

“Of course, Illu, he is our only chance of getting him, no?”

Illumi!? The older man was in his department at the Hunter Association. When Melody said there was a spy in the agency, he didn’t expect it to be him. He hears the door shut close and feels sharp metal through his clothes.

“I didn’t really expect him to be the type for something quite long term. Then again, he wasn’t one for flings either. Tell me, how did you do it?” the eerie voice was right in front him, the knife tipping his chin up, “How did you make _danchou_ fall for you and make you his lover?”

“I don’t know who you’re fucking talking about, you shitty cumstain!” Kurapika barked, his patience wearing thin.

He hears a low chuckle as he feels the knife retreat only to feel the cool metal on his skin as he feels the buttons of his dress shirt cut off. He couldn’t struggle, moving was futile in his predicament and shame was all he could feel. Being helpless and vulnerable like this, without the chance to actually defend himself. He didn’t know how long it went on; he feels every piece of his clothing fall from his body save for his boxers as bruises started to pile up with every hit for every question. Exhaustion was starting to get to him, and his body was starting to tremble. From the strain or from fear, he didn’t want to know.

  
“That’s it, the sweet smell of fear! Oh, how gorgeous you look!” He hears the other person rejoice. Nails scratching on his chest and he feels blood drip from the wound, “I will enjoy breaking you—"

Next thing he hears are gun shots and bones cracking in front of him. Footsteps followed, getting louder and he feels the metal on his neck unclasp and his body go limp only be caught by broad chest and strong arms. He feels something heavy cover his body and warm hands on his face.

“Close your eyes, I’ll be removing your blindfold. When I take it off, open them slowly. Can you do that for me?” a steady voice spoke.

Kurapika finds the voice soothing and he finds himself nodding slowly as an answer to the question. He closes his eyes and feeling the fabric of cloth loosen around his head. He takes slow and steady breaths. He slowly opens his eyes, nearly wincing at the brightness of the room. He blinks spots from his vision and his grey eyes met pools of black abyss. He can feel himself get lost in them. Oh, it’s Chrollo.

“ _Danchou_ , Zoldyck’s all tied up and knocked out cold. Paku and Nobunaga are guarding him. The Hunter Association’s arriving in a bit to do cleanup. Shizuku’s already started on the upper floors. Uvo, Phinks and Fei did a number on the men.” A feminine voice chimes in, “I see you knocked down Morrow”

“Machi, can you tend to his injuries?” Chrollo’s eyes hardened at the mention of the other’s name, “I’ll be having a chat with Hisoka”

Machi simply nods, moving towards Kurapika’s limp form as she undoes the bindings on his legs while Chrollo drags a knocked-out redhead by the hair. Kurapika shouldn’t have found that hot, for shame. The woman, Machi, starts to tend to his wounds. Her hands were light, almost like Leorio’s when performing stitches.

“Sorry you got dragged into this,” she breaks the silence, “Danchou’s a fan favorite of the mafia for always thwarting the underground auctions so he was bound to make enemies.”

“What’d he do to those two?” Kurapika finds himself asking.

“Illumi was hired to kill Danchou by the mafia,” Machi hums, comtemplating, “As for Morrow, he has the hots for _Danchou_ even before leaving Genai Ryodan, the gallery. He must have thought that by eliminating competition, he’d have a shot”

Kurapika could only nod as he digests the information. The sting of the antiseptic making him feel numb as Machi works on his wounds with delicate movements. Why the hell did that redhead keep asking him for information on Chrollo? Surely, he’s—

_“How did you make danchou fall for you and make you his lover?”_

_“I didn’t really expect him to be the type for something quite long term. Then again, he wasn’t one for flings. Tell me, how did you do it?”_

_“He must have thought that by eliminating competition, he’d have a shot”_

Kurapika immediately feels his face heat up upon the realization. Did they just assume he was Chrollo’s lover!? They’ve only gone on 2 assignments together and yet, what gave them that assumption. Whatever face he was making brought alarm to Machi as she quickly fusses and checks his temperature and rummaging through her stuff for water and medicine. This was a misunderstanding—

“Oh, you must be _Danchou_ ’s boyfriend or something” a soft airy voice states in a matter of fact tone.

Kurapika is going to faint.

**+1**

After the mishap with Illumi and Hisoka, Kurapika was given time to recover and to rest from work. Leorio almost fainted from the sight of Kurapika going home with far too many bruises and cuts on his skin. Killua, bless his soul, wouldn’t look at Kurapika out of shame (can you believe that such a sweet boy like him was related to that assassin?) despite Kurapika saying it was not his fault. His recovery went smoothly, he got visits from his coworkers. Even from his boss, Ms. Yorkshire, who kept on apologizing. They should have known Illumi was the leak. Not only did the mafia hire him to murder Chrollo, but he was also hired to tear the association down.

“Is there something on your mind, Kurapika?” his boss asks, “You seem to have a lot on your mind”

Kurapika ponders for a moment. He knew, now, that Chrollo isn’t just some artist and curator who founded the Genai Ryodan. Was it all just an act? Was the Chrollo he knew from his assignments not really the true Chrollo?

“What even is Chrollo, exactly?” Kurapika finds himself asking.

“Well, you already know the surface of his identity and you have been a target of his enemies, so I think it’s right for you to know.” His superior sighs, “Chrollo’s an agent of sorts, his boss being himself. Netero got a hold of him when a mission went disarray and Shalnark, prior to his death, suggested to contact him. It was risky, but next thing we know we’ve been contacting him for some missions ever since.”

“Why?”

“He has connections underground; one’s we do not have. Given that we were pursuing the same objective, albeit with different means, it seemed like a risk Netero was willing to make. And I followed suit because it’s true. Half of the cases we have wouldn’t have been done this fast it wasn’t for him” Ms. Yorkshire concludes.

“I see, thank you for answering my questions, Ms. Yorkshire,” Kurapika lowers his head akin to a bow.

“It’s Cheadle to you, Kurapika. How many times do we have to go through this?” she sighs, muttering as she waves goodbye, “and here he calls him Chrollo.

Days of recovery was slow for Kurapika, but for some reason he finds himself waiting for someone to drop by. Always drifting in and out of sleep, Kurapika finds himself waking up at midnight, a book by his bedside table.

**_Scarlet Eyes and the King of Thieves. First Edition._ **

The book was in beautiful state, barely a mark on its edges yet he knew this book was ancient. This book was 5 years’ worth of his salary in the association and he could never afford such luxury. Upon opening the book, there was paper in neat script with only the words _‘I’m sorry’_. Kurapika didn’t notice the tears on his hand was his.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Chrollo Lucifer,” he mumbles.

He didn’t know where he found this new resolve, but he knew he was to set things straight. He got up early and dressed up quite nicely. Genai Ryodan was a drive away from his apartment and it didn’t take long for him to reach there.

“I’m here to see Chrollo Lucifer” Kurapika’s immediately tells the front desk.

The blonde woman was about to retort only for her eyes to widen at the sight of him. Ah, she was one of Chrollo’s friends who rescued him. Pakunoda, was it? She immediately shifts in her chair and dials a number with ease. It didn’t take a minute for an answer.

“I’m sorry but Mr. Lucifer is not taking any guests,” Kurapika was about to protest until she gives him a warm smile, “however, he is in his studio. Third floor, then turn left. You’ll see his office, knock three times and don’t speak. He’ll mistake you for me and will tell you to come in.” she winks before getting back to what she was doing.

Kurapika gave his thanks before following her instructions. The Gallery was simple yet refined with its décor. The simplicity only highlighting the beauty of its pieces and showcased works. He wouldn’t mind coming back to take pleasure in viewing but right now he has an idiot to knock some sense into. He reaches in front of the door, knocking three times before pausing.

“Paku, you can come in,” his deep baritone resonates through the door, “watch your step, the clay’s a little bit everywhere.”

Kurapika twists the doorknob and lets himself in. The studio was simple, canvasses were neatly pilled while others were drying. A sink was located near the door. Kurapika looks at Chrollo’s back, who was intently inspecting at the details of what seems to be his clay work. He takes a deep breath before walking towards him then—

_T H W A C K_

Chrollo winces in pain as his hand immediately cradles the back of his head, “Paku, what the hell—What are you doing here?” Chrollo looks at Kurapika with wide eyes, “I told her I’m not accepting guests—”

“I thought being mistaken as your lover on multiple occasions doesn’t make me simply a guest, Chrollo,” Kurapika answers dryly, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Chrollo sighs, “I won’t deny that. Given that you got involved in matters that shouldn’t have concerned you, I didn’t want to risk putting you through that again.”

“So, you decided to just discard me like some broken thing?” Kurapika crosses his arms over his chest, his tone low.

“You are no broken object, don’t put words in my mouth,” Chrollo answers without missing a beat.

“Then why the fuck are you avoiding me?!” Kurapika doesn’t even realize he was raising his voice and Chrollo was walking straight towards him, “I was kidnapped for something I didn’t even know, got harassed by that fucking clown Hisoka, got beaten and tortured for shit and what? You’re just gonna ghost me with a book? Why? Is it because I’m damaged good, Lucifer—”

“Do not. Put. Words. In my mouth, Kurapika.” Chrollo was standing so close, his eyes stern but why was there conflicting sadness in them?

“Then fucking tell me, asshole—”

“I don’t want to lose you, too!” Chrollo finally lost his cool, “I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me! I already lost Shalnark and Kortopi. I have too many enemies, far too many to count. Hell, I have enough blood on my hands and I don’t want yours.” Chrollo lowers his hand, voice hushed, “never yours”

Kurapika couldn’t find the words to speak, his hand finds themselves on Chrollo’s cheek and the man leans to his touch. Pulls Chrollo close and the man buries his face on the crook his neck as those strong arms wrapped themselves around him possessively; as if he was going to vanish or get snatched away. When Chrollo pulls away to look at him, Kurapika speaks before him.

“You won’t lose me”

Kurapika finally understood what it’s like to be blinded by someone’s smile.


End file.
